


Devil in the Gateway

by Marag



Category: Smallville
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 11:24:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marag/pseuds/Marag
Summary: An overdue conversation.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting a few lost pieces I found lonely and abandoned as I purged LJ.
> 
> This is roughly 15 years old, is not canon compliant, and may have had a rough beta once. It was once intended to be a much longer piece in response to a long forgotten challenge.
> 
> Clex is discussed, but there is no paring.

**Devil in the Gateway**

 

 

 <<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<

 

_~Time to pay the piper. ~_

The card was unsigned, but even without the customized Smythson stationery and the distinctive handwriting there could be little doubt who the note was from.

_~Time to pay the piper. ~_

Jonathan tossed it onto the fire, but felt no joy at watching it burn.

 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 

Lionel Luthor strode into the room, hair flying. "Are they lovers yet?"

"I see you still have to make an entrance Luthor."

Lionel grinned, and gave his guest a small bow. "Hello Jonathan, how are you keeping? Well I hope. And your lovely wife? Excellent.  Are.They. Lovers.Yet. ?"

"No."

"But it is only a matter of time."

"That didn't sound like it had a question mark at the end of it."

Lionel arched an elegant eyebrow. "It didn't."

Jonathan just glared.

"Save the indignation Jonathan, you wouldn't be here if you weren't already sure of the inevitability of it."

“ _Knowing_ doesn't mean _happy_ Lionel."

"Really? Personally I'm delighted at this turn of events, if was more than I'd ever hoped for when I agreed to abide by your rules."

"I'm still not happy Lionel, he is your son."

"Would it not be more warranted to worry that he is far more Lillian's child?" Lionel sat down across from Jonathan, "Jon, I trained him, but his capacity for ruthlessness far surpasses my own."

"Lilly was... unique."

"So is Alexander."

"Don't kid yourself Lionel, he's a Luthor."

"Nature versus Nurture?  It makes little difference because either way, your son may be the only being in the universe that can keep Lex in line.”

"Let’s hope it also work the other way around. I never wanted to be the father of a God"

Lionel stood and poured himself a drink, tossing it back quickly. "Apart, they will become enemies, destroy each other, and perhaps the world in the process; but together... ah together. Think about it Jonathan, they would be invincible, be it savior or destroyer."

He faced Jonathan, letting a little of the mask slip. "Lillian almost destroyed me, but at the same time I have no doubt she also saved me, I think Clark can do the same for Lex. And I think Lex is what Clark needs."

"Lionel, don't forget who you are talking to."

"I could never really forget that now could I Jonathan. Lillian gave me two sons. I wish to keep the one she left me. You don't desire to be the father of the Messiah, why would you imagine I would chose to be the man who gives the world the Antichrist"

Jonathan sat back and closed his eyes in resignation, "So how do we do this?"

"You and your wife need a vacation. Clark needs someone to help him keep an eye on things. A week together, private and uninterrupted, should be enough for one of them to make a move."

"You do realise that neither of our sons are going to believe for one second that Martha and I suddenly had this overwhelming urge to go to on vacation for a week, never mind asking Lex to.... _baby-sit_!"

"How about a private South Seas Island?"

Jonathan smiled in spite of himself. "Martha does love the sea."

"Excellent, I'll arrange to have a contest created this afternoon. You should be the lucky winners by the end of the month."

"And Lex?"

"We could try telling him the truth Jonathan, it might just shock him enough to play by our rules."

"We're making several assumptions here - There is always the possibility that the boys are straight."

Lionel looked incredulous.

"Yeah, I've seen the looks. I feel like I've just offered my son up as a virgin sacrifice."

Lionel looked at Jonathan, lots of teeth showing "If he is any son of mine, then it will hardly be a sacrifice. You should know that only too well my old... friend."

Jonathan looked at Lionel; old memories, half treasured, half buried, tapping at his mind. Sighing, he finished his drink and rose to leave. "One last detail Lionel"

Lionel spread his hand in an open gesture. "Anything."

" **You** get to explain this to Martha."


End file.
